Almost here
by Aurore-e
Summary: Gently, soundlessly as the sun died behind the grayish clouds, snow started to fall covering everything, giving the world an illusion of innocence.
1. chapter 1

AN: the story takes place in season 1 (be kind and play along... pleaaase...). You all know they don't belong to me!  
Review and feedback: well now that you mention it... I really appreciate it so don't hesitate.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Almost here**

Brennan watched the name engraved in the rough stone and a silent tear burnt its way down his cheek. His fingers reflexively crushed the ring in his palm, the pain overwhelming, tearing his heart to pieces. His angel was gone and nothing would ever mend the deep gash in his soul; he would have to live with it. The coldness of the winter day made him shiver, filling his heart with ice. Everything was empty. Slowly he left the top of the mountain never turning back, leaving his heart with the only woman he had ever truly loved.

Gently, soundlessly as the sun died behind the grayish clouds, snow started to fall covering everything, giving the world an illusion of innocence.

**XXX**

"How is he?"

Shalimar looked up from the screen to meet Jesse's worried eyes.

"Just like any other day. After the mission he locked himself in his bedroom, listening to that song over and over and drinking. I tried to speak to him… but he just turned the volume up."

Jesse sighed and sat close to the feral. All of them were hurting. Emma's death was not something they had been ready to face and yet they had to cop with it. Brennan had taken it worse than he or Shalimar; even Adam seemed to get over it in his own twisted way.

"He needs time, Shal. It's only been two weeks. She was like a sister to him and I think he blames himself for what happened on that mission."

She took his hand gently squeezing it.

"I know, Jesse. I would be a total wreck if you were the one who had died in that explosion."

Both friends sat in silence taking comfort in the presence of the other. The accident was a painful reminder of their fragility. They might have some pretty special abilities but they were not immortals.

**XXX**

The elemental looked at the calendar and sighed. Two weeks. She had been gone for two weeks and that little span of time seemed like a painful eternity. He could still see her shadow everywhere in Sanctuary, hear her laughter trickling like a wild source, feel the warmth of her presence, smell her perfume in the lab or in the halls. If he closed his eyes, she was just in front of him, smiling, glowing like an angel, telling him that everything would be alright. Every part of the place he called home held little reminders of her. But each time he tried to touch her, she would vanish leaving him empty and desperate. An unbelievable pain had settled in his heart that day and he could do nothing to dislodge it.

Wearily he flopped on his bed and closed his eyes. He knew sleep would come quickly because of the alcohol; he also knew his dreams would be filled with memories of her. And in the morning, they would vanish again. Only sadness would remain. Like every other day, he would go on missions without even really caring for his own life. Many times he had thought that death would be welcomed. It would lead him to Emma; they would be together at last. He would finally be able to tell her how much he cared. He had always thought he would have the time. But fate had decided for him. His dreams were now like sand slipping through his fingers.

As he drifted to sleep, he felt her hand so warm, so soothing touching his cheek in a feathery way only she possessed, and he could have sworn she was beside him. But he knew better, this was just his drunken imagination deluding him.

**XXX**

_Two weeks earlier…_

"Emma, have you found anything yet?"

The young woman sighed annoyed. Having Brennan calling her every minute was definitely not a good thing if they had to remain undetected. The guards were outside the room and maintaining the illusion was hard enough. She didn't need him to ask her the same question again and again. She could understand his worry but they were professionals and he should be able to deal with his feelings.

"I have what we need. I'm coming back now."

The psionic had barely reached the hall where he was waiting for her when all the alarms went on.

In less than a few seconds, the lights went out and were replaced by red emergency lights. Time seemed to slow down as Brennan watched her running in his direction. He felt the ground trembling beneath his feet and quickly took her hand. They ran frantically trying to reach a safety exit. As they were outside, Emma abruptly turned around and ran back inside before he had the time to stop her. The door closed behind her and the west wing of the building exploded a few seconds later spreading a shower of metallic scraps glass and concrete.

Brennan stood there paralyzed, unable to realize what had happened. Nearly ten minutes later, Shalimar and Jesse found him standing with glazed eyes glued on the smoldering ruins that had once been a lab. When the feral asked him where Emma was, he turned his head to look at her stunned. His mouth opened a few times, but no sound came out. Instead, he just turned around to stare at the fire. Emma was gone.

**XXX**

The months flew in a haze; spring replaced winter and nature bloomed with renewed strength. Sometimes Brennan felt angry against the persistence of seasons; nature's will to erase everything and start again was so strong so overwhelming that it crushed his already bruised soul. In those moments, he would just take Emma's favorite book and sit close to the rock where her name was written. It gave him the illusion that wherever she was, the wind would carry the words to her.

With time his dreams of her faded; he learnt to hide his pain behind a half smile. When Jesse or Shalimar asked him if he was ok he would just give his new favorite answer: fine, I'm perfectly fine. But the regrets remained darkening his heart and soul. And when the weight of her absence was too heavy he would just go to her room and sit on the bed for hours; there he could remember her smile, her laugh without being bothered or having to hide. He would take strength in small details she had shared with him.

He refused to burry her memory; he refused to let her go. Somewhere deep in his heart, he couldn't believe she was dead.


	2. chapter 2

I know it's been a long time... butI finally found inspiration. Anyway, you guys are more than great. Thanks for encouragement, reviews and feedback.This one is especially for you.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_10 minutes after the explosion_

Her lungs were burning drawing breath in was like swallowing overheated sand, painful, excoriating. She could not recall where she was or what had happened. Her only thought was that she was alive even if it was a living hell. Every part of her body hurt and she felt nauseated. Cautiously the young woman got up leaning on the remaining of a nearby wall. Dust, glass shards, little metallic scraps were sticking to her clothes and she could feel a warm liquid trickling down her arm. A glance told her it was blood. Quickly she repressed the nausea.

Around her, there was nothing but wreckage. The air was thick with smoke and dust particles. In a far corner of the room a fire was still consuming a pile of paper. Several glass containers were spread on a draining board. The different labels, the configuration of the place indicated her she was in a lab. Carefully she wiped her eyes, trying to get rid of small particles. Her surroundings felt alien, unwelcoming.

And then, she realized she could not recall why she was there. She knew her name, she knew she was a mutant but part of her memory seemed locked. She looked at the ring on her right hand; it felt like a restrain. Hastily she took it off her finger and let it fall to the ground. Whatever had happened, she needed to get out. Deep inside her mind, she knew she was in danger if she stayed where she was. Wearily she made her way through the wreckage, careful not to hurt herself more than she already was.

It was only an hour later when she caught sight of her reflection in a store-window that she realized how much she had changed. Her second shock was the date written on a newspaper. One year of her life was missing.

**_XXX_**

_A few months later_

Brennan opened his eyes and found himself in front of a small shop. He climbed the three steps with awe. Upon opening the door, his nostrils were instantly assaulted by the mixed smell of lilies, roses and other flowers he didn't know. Sunlight was bathing the small space giving a surreal quality to the alignment of colorful flowers.

Gardenia, the wonderful perfume hung in the air reminding him of Emma. As if on cue, he heard soft laughter coming from the back of the shop. It trickled down his spine pleasantly reminding him of happier times. He felt drawn to the sound and his feet moved on their own will, leading him to the source of the pleasant melody.

A young woman in a white simple cotton dress was assembling white roses in a bouquet. But when he tried to look at her, her face remained blurred. However, he knew that it was Emma; the certitude was ingrained in his heart. The thought made his heart beat a little faster. Gently, he got closer and touched her arm. Warmth, silky warmth; his fingers brushed against her skin softly. The action stopped her laughter and the flowers fell on the table.

"I've been waiting for you. Where have you been?"

_**XXX**_

"Brennan, Brennan, wake up!"

Hastily, he turned around following the disturbing voice. The dream vanished and he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Abruptly he awoke. Shalimar was standing near his bed with a cup of coffee in one hand and the other resting on his shoulder. She had that smile again; a smile he hated because he knew it was pity. He fell back on the bed with a sigh. One of his hands came to rest on his eyes shielding him from the light. The feral silently put the cup on his bedside table.

"Sorry to have to wake you up. Adam wants to see us in half an hour."

He opened his eyes once again and took a look at the steaming cup. He felt unable to answer her. He knew she was doing her best to be nice and comforting but it was not the time. Brennan watched her leaving while drinking the coffee she had brought.

This had just been a dream; but it was not quite like the others. This one had seemed more real; he had felt, smelled and touched things. He had touched her. Maybe he was just starting to lose his mind.

**_XXX_**

The elemental sat wearily on the platform. He didn't want to go to the lab or in any other place where he could encounter Shalimar and Adam. He was too ashamed to face Adam and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Shal's wrath. Once again, he had failed to protect one of the people he cared for. It was just a broken wrist; but still he had failed.

He rested his elbows on his knees and started rubbing his hands. Despite the seriousness of the situation, all his thoughts kept returning to his dream. It was now partly blurred and the images were no more so vivid but the sensations were still here. An invisible weight had settled in the pit of his stomach, slowing each movement, each thought, each gesture. Never, no more.

The realization she would never be there again had hit him more strongly than the previous times during the mission. It had been like a blow to his stomach; deep down he could still feel it. And it made him sick.

Carefully he took out the silver chain where her ring was hanging. The little silver reminder felt heavy in his palm. It had the weight of regrets. But it was a small something he clung to as if it was a lifeline. He could still recall when she had put it on her finger the first time. Abruptly she had looked up at him; her hesitancy had been so palpable. She needed answers and she had found them in his eyes. The discovery had been mutual. He had found in her a part of him he had thought was dead.

And now, with this ring in his palm, he knew that this little something she had unlocked was slowly perishing.

**_XXX_**

Adam watched Brennan sitting on the platform near the small waterfall. There were days when he wished he could erase all their worries and pains. There were days when he hated himself because he was responsible for their suffering. He had suspected something was going on between him and Emma. However he had never had any proof of it. Now the certitude was tearing his heart apart.

Shalimar silently came behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder. He lightly turned around to look at her. She seemed tired, sad and he was sure his expression matched hers.

"You ok?"

Adam shrugged. Less than a few months ago he had lost his youngest daughter; Brennan was not doing well despite the façade he was keeping up for them. Every day he retreated a little more in his shell. Hearing him laugh genuinely was rare and his smiles were faked. But what saddened him the most was the angriness the elemental had started to show lately. He had become rude, unforgiving, ruthless. Slowly he was destroying himself.

"I should go and talk to him."

She squeezed his shoulder lightly. She had never felt so powerless in front of a situation. If Emma had been there she would have found the words. But she was gone. She breathed deeply trying to find the words that would comfort him. Like a low breeze softly brushing against her hair, she felt the words and they were out before she could analyze what she was saying.

"You can't erase his regrets Adam. He'll learn to live with it. He needs time to forgive himself."

The older man turned around abruptly. He could have sworn Emma was there, talking to him, comforting him.

"What Adam?"

He shook his head wearily. It was just his imagination again. He could not let his weaknesses appear not now that his other children needed him.

"I'll go and check on Jesse. He should be awake right now"

She watched him going in the lab direction and sighed. She should be mad at Brennan. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Jesse's wrist would heal with time; Brennan's heart would never mend.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go with chapter 3. This chapter is especially for you my dear Audrey because you give me inspiration...

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

The cool obscurity of the undergrowth was surreal, magic. He felt as if he had been transported to some fantastic forest in the middle of a dream or a fairy tale. The earthy scents, the sounds, the quietness, everything hit him, slowly clearing the anger he felt. He had fought with Adam again about a mission. And again he had stormed out of Sanctuary. It was not something new and he sometimes wondered why he was staying with them. He didn't belong there anymore but Emma's lingering presence was preventing him from leaving.

When he finally reached his destination, the anger had dissipated leaving a hollow sensation in his mind. Carefully, he spread the blanket on the soft grass beneath the tortured tree. He wearily sat down, reclining on the old polished trunk. It had always been one of her favorite places. They would come for a picnic, sometimes to talk or to read. With time, it had become their little secret garden, a place sheltered from the ugliness of the world. The others were probably aware of the place but they never mentioned anything.

The elemental looked up at the green moving canopy with delight. The sun was playing through the leaves casting abstract shadows on the grass. A little ray of sun found his way through the leaves and touched his face, warming it. The sensation spread and amplified.

Closing his eyes, he remembered the last time they had been sitting there together. A smile crept on his face; a peaceful hour filled with bird songs and the sounds of golden leaves ruffling in the wind, her head resting on his shoulder and her small hand in his, her presence beside him, the comfort and love radiating from her mind.

As he relaxed, a picture of her formed in his mind. She was sitting on the mossy stone in front of him, a light smile playing on her lips and a book in one hand. Her slender form was bathed in the sunlight giving her a surreal glow. Yet she seemed so amazingly real.

"My little butterfly charmer."

Hearing him, her smile only got wider and she put her book on her knees. As if on cue a bright butterfly landed on one of her hand. He looked at the insect with wonder as it probed her skin to find nectar. After a few seconds of fruitless search, it flew away. Soon enough his eyes drifted back to her face. He watched her, taking in every little seemingly insignificant detail. Her own eyes were glued on his face as if she was trying to recall something vital. That was how he wanted to remember her, happy, a smile on her face, with her hair hanging down her shoulders. And here, in his mind, he didn't feel the need to hide his emotions.

"I miss you, Em. I miss your presence, your touch, spending time with you."

Soundlessly she got up and kneeled close to him. Her hand touched his cheek forcing him to look at her straight in the eyes. Her lips on his felt like a butterfly touch; a warm butterfly touch. His hand grasped hers and he squeezed it. When they drew apart, he simply kept staring at her with a little smile.

"I'm so sorry. I failed, I wasn't able to protect you."

Her second kiss was even lighter than the first one. But it filled him with comfort and love. An emotion he had been denied for too long.

"I love you."

And then she was gone. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked a few times unable to believe what he had heard. Maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. Maybe he was a fool; but he wanted to believe that those words were real. For the first time in months, he genuinely smiled and let a little tinge of happiness ignite in his heart. He didn't know if he was ready to heal. But he knew that her love would be his strength. Smiling he took the book resting at his right and began to read out loud.

_**XXX** _

A hand abruptly falling on her shoulder startled her effectively cutting the connection. The gigantic bouquet of roses she had been holding fell down on the table with a dull sound. She sheepishly looked up at her friend and colleague. Once again, she had caught her lost in a dream. She didn't have the time to reflect on what she had experienced. Her friend took the flowers and quickly assembled them back creating an amazing shading of reds. Emma put her hand on the old wooden table absentmindedly stroking a crease. Her mind was still stuck on that dream.

"Are you ok? You might still be suffering from some strange aftereffects. Maybe we should go back to see the neurologist?"

Annoyed, Emma put a strand of hair behind her ear. Of course she was still suffering from what had happened months ago. But it was not something physical: it was something inside her mind, something invisible to the normal human eye; yet so much more painful than any physical injury she had ever experienced. Whit a resigned sigh, she took the flowers resting beside her and started to prepare a floral arrangement just like she had been shown a few weeks ago. Meanwhile her friend put the roses in the awaiting vase in the store window.

"I'm fine, Olivia. I… just had one of those strange daydreams."

The other young woman froze. After those 'daydreams' Emma was always a total wreck. Worried she threw glances at her every now and then, waiting for her friend to explain what was truly bothering her. And she didn't have to wait too long.

"I… I saw him again. But this time, we were in a kind of forest. It was just…. I don't know how to describe it. I felt his love so strongly. It's infuriating. I know I love him but I can't even recall his name. It's been months and my memory is still a total fuss."

She didn't know how to reassure her, so she crossed the distance to her friend and hugged her. Emma had been subdued the last few weeks. She had seldom seen her smile or laugh. She knew that the memories of the man haunting her dreams were slowly killing her will to live, even if they were unclear.

"You'll get your memory back. Don't loose hope."

Emma closed her eyes tightly. She wasn't sure she wanted to remember. A part of her knew that he was all she had ever wanted. Yet a part of her was afraid. The power he had over her mind and her heart were amazingly strong; and she was not used to the loss of control on her emotions. Her heart and mind were experiencing a never-ending battle since the moment she had seen him in her dreams a few months ago and it was tearing her apart.

"I don't know if I want to remember. And yet I feel so empty like something is missing, a link, a connection, something that gives me the sensation I'm complete. I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Makes sense. Trust me, Emma. Everything's going to end up fine even if things aren't easy. But tonight… we are going out. And no you're not staying home."

The psionic tried to protest but to no avail. There was no way she could change her friend's mind.

**_XXX_**

It was nearly two pm when the two girls left the club. Despite all Olivia's best efforts, Emma hadn't smiled once the whole evening. She had been too absorbed in her inner world to notice things around her. The molecular had tried to start a conversation but the only things Emma had uttered were terse answers, not even phrases. So instead of their usual banter they settled in a deep silence on their way home.

The moment Emma stepped in the park she knew something was wrong. Instantly her senses were on alert following the two hostile presences. She didn't try to alert her friend verbally. Instead she sent her the feeling they were followed and that everything would be all right. The panic in Olivia's mind diminished slightly.

The two shadows slowly closed on them, moving in the bushes around the little road. Without a noise one of the man ran behind a tree, hiding waiting for the two targets to come nearer. With his nocturnal vision he was able to spot his teammate on the other side of the road. A small head sign and he knew that they were ready.

When the two men attacked, a knowledge Emma didn't know she possessed resurfaced. The man tried to knock her out but she effortlessly dodged his punch. However she didn't see the blade in his other hand. It cut through her arm, causing a strong pain to radiate through her body. But she was beyond the pain. Adrenaline and old reflexes took over, forcing her body to move in ways she had never thought possible. She hit her aggressor square in the jaw and using her empathy sent him to dreamland. Turning around she saw the second man holding her friend. It barely took her seconds to make him crumble to the ground freeing the molecular.

As quickly as possible they gathered their bags. They didn't bother to look back. Adrenaline was still rushing through their systems, making them run out of the park. Once they reached the safety of their apartment, they realized what had happened. They looked at each other and let out the breath they had been holding.

The pain instantly hit Emma. It stung and radiated through her limbs nearly cutting her breath. Her heartbeat became slower and she felt faint. She faltered slightly and leaned on the kitchen wall. Instantly Olivia was by her side, checking the wound carefully. Realizing that the blood would not stop to flow she focused on the wound. Emma winced slightly as she applied her hand on the deep gash.

Olivia didn't hear her. Her eyes were closed as she felt the blood rushing through Emma's body. She visualized the steady flow and increased the density of the blood coming to the wound. It barely took seconds before the bleeding stopped. Without loosing a second she went to the bathroom and took out the first aid kit. For the first time she was happy to have learned how to do stitches. After having taken care of Emma, they settled on the couch, waiting for daybreak. Neither tried to talk about what had happened.

**_XXX_**

Adam wearily sat at his desk. He hated to admit it, but Brennan was quickly becoming a problem. Another problem amongst thousands of others and he wasn't ready to deal with it, not right now. He vigorously rubbed his eyes, hoping to ease the stinging feeling a little. But it was hopeless. He needed sleep and he knew it. The amount of files and discs on his desk was giving him the feeling he wasn't working enough. He tried to grab a file but the shrill sound of his cell phone prevented him from doing so. Before answering he quickly checked the number of the incoming call. His blood instantly froze.

"They are after her. It's just a matter of time."

The call ended abruptly, but he had recognized the voice without any hesitation. And suddenly his amount of work seemed insignificant. If anything happened to Olivia then, everything he had ever worked and fought for would be lost.


	4. Chapter 4

As far as I couldn't leave you there with that cliffhanger, here is chapter 4... for all of you who stayed with me. Thanks!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Blood. The metallic smell assaulted her senses as soon as she stepped inside sanctuary. It hung thick in the air, like a silent threat adding to the already overloaded atmosphere of the place. Instantly, her feral senses took over. The lights were useless; and if something was wrong, she didn't want to signal her presence. Soundlessly, she went past Jesse's room and opened the door. The molecular was sound asleep and it wasn't coming from his room. She sniffed the air trying to find where it was coming from. The scent was very familiar.

As she was nearing Emma's old room, it became thicker. A small ray of light was coming from under the door. Her nose wrinkled slightly and her blood ran cold. The smell was Brennan's. All the fears she had tried to hide and tame the past few months came rushing through her mind. She opened the door without hesitation.

The desolated sight inside the room made her scream. Brennan was lying unconscious on the ground beside the bed in a small pool of blood; his own blood. She kneeled close to him and checked for a pulse. It was faint and unsteady, but it was there. The feral applied her hand on the wound trying to stop the flow coming from his forearm. But it was useless. Blood was slowly oozing through her fingers, carrying his life away with each drop. She screamed for Adam or Jesse to come and help her.

Soon enough her two friends were by her side. Neither said a word. Then everything went quickly. The lights were switched on and Brennan was carried to the lab. Shalimar followed the two men without realizing it. She watched Jesse put the IV in place and hang the blood bag. Meanwhile, Adam started stitching the vessels.

When Jesse was done with the IV, he looked up and asked their mentor a question. She didn't hear it. But when Adam's hands stilled, when he looked up and sadly smiled, she knew. Her fingernails cut through her skin, but there was no pain. The first drop of blood fell to the ground. The sound in the empty halls was deafening like a desperate cry.

Time seemed to freeze and when Jesse came out, he found her watching in the lab direction. But her expression was empty. Her white top was stained and blood was dripping from her left hand creating a small dark patch on the ground. The sight made his heart ache.

Carefully the molecular took her hand and unwrapped her fingers, examining the damages. He swore silently upon seeing the gashes in her palm. One of his arms found it's way around her shoulders and as he led her to the bathroom he heard her crying for the first time since Emma's death.

_**XXX**_

It was nearly 6AM when Adam emerged from the lab. After a few hours of work, he had finally managed to stabilize Brennan. But he still dreaded the moment when the elemental would loose his battle for life. It had come close with his wound and later when his heart had stopped.

As he went through the empty halls, the weight of the last few hours settled on his shoulders, making the world appear much darker. The place was stripped from its usual laughter and lively noises and it pained him to no end. He stopped before entering the main living area. His eyes took in the hugeness of the place, reminding him of the task he had vowed to achieve. Sighing he shook his head. Self-pity would lead him nowhere.

Silently he made his way to the couch hoping he could sleep at least an hour. The sight that greeted him would have made him smile in any other circumstances. Shalimar and Jesse were curled on the couch wide-awake. From Shalimar's eyes, he could tell she had cried. Jesse seemed to do his best to keep his emotions at bay but his frown was betraying him. Adam sat in one of the armchair across the couch. He was too tired to even talk. _'I'll close my eyes for one minute, just one minute.'_ And when Jesse called him he was fast asleep.

"How is he, Adam?"

He rubbed his eyes wearily. All he had been able to give them lately was bad news. And today, it wouldn't be different.

"Brennan suffered from an extensive blood loss. And around four this morning his heart stopped for a minute. I restarted it but it was a close call. He'll survive only if he has the will to do so."

He didn't need to add that in his current state of mind, the elemental had little to no chances. Shalimar slowly sat up, running her fingers through her hair. She was nearly afraid to ask what had bothered her the whole night.

"Did he… try to kill himself?"

"No."

She closed her eyes and squeezed Jesse's hand tighter.

"Then what happened?"

Adam shrugged and shifted uncomfortably in the armchair. This was the strangest part of that story. And he still didn't know how to deal with the news he had gotten while examining the wound.

"He was attacked. The angle of the wound makes it impossible for him to have done it alone. No one entered the perimeter. I checked twice. We'll have to wait until he wakes up to know what really happened."

Jesse's brain was working at light speed. He wasn't about to let something threaten them inside Sanctuary. They were supposed to be safe inside their home.

"Did you check the survey cameras?"

"Yes and you perfectly know that there are no cameras inside the rooms. My only guess is that it was some kind of psionic attack."

Adam paused and sadly watched the two remaining members of his team. It was not the moment. All he wanted to do was give them the time to breath and cope with what had happened. But he couldn't. There was more at risk than just one life.

"Jesse, Shalimar, I need you to go and bring back a new mutant."

The feral blinked a few times not sure she had heard right. However the grip of Jesse's hand on hers was a confirmation. She closed her eyes breathing deeply. It was not the moment to unleash her fury at Adam. He was not responsible for what had happened. She had no right to blame him.

"Where do we have to go?"

"You have to pick up a young molecular. Her name is Olivia. My contact confirmed she was attacked earlier this morning. Her survival is vital. I already downloaded her address and the address of her flower-shop."

The two mutants got up and were ready to leave when he called them back.

"I'll call you if something happens to Brennan. And please be careful. You're not dealing with GSA agents. The people you'll face won't let anything or anyone interfere."

**_XXX_**

The landscape around her had an unusual red tint. The grass, the trees, the sky, everything had a deep angry shade of red. Everything seemed dead around her. No birds, no insects, no even the cold wind could be heard. The place was desolated, empty, sad. She turned around a few times trying to find were she was, but the pastures extended as far as the eye could see. She breathed deeply trying to repress the panic threatening to overcome her.

Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist. The touch stilled her growing anguish. She tried to turn around to see who could calm her like that, but the grip was tight.

"I won't leave you this time."

The sound of his voice. How she had longed to hear it again, to feel its velvety texture glide down her spine. It soothed her fears, giving her the certitude she had lacked during the last few months. Yet something was out of place. His voice held a subtle mix of relief, sadness and resignation. He silently rested his cheek against hers and she let his feelings flood her heart. She didn't need to see him. Everything he was was encompassed in that simple touch. As she dwelled deeper in his mind, realization struck her like a thunderbolt, and she couldn't keep the tear inside. It rolled down her cheek. Angrily she wiped it. He was dying and she couldn't do a single thing to prevent it.

The red sun rose behind a tree and his presence beside her started to fade. She wanted to scream, to cry but she was paralyzed. She could not let him go like that. He had to fight for her… for them. A strangled cry broke through her lips when she lost all contact.

"Brennan! NO!"

_**XXX**_

Emma bolted upright on the couch, throwing the covers Olivia had put on her aside. Tears were sliding down her cheeks and her breath was raged. His name. She knew his name. But to what price? She closed her eyes and wiped her tears with her sleeves. This had to be a nightmare. It couldn't be true. Her feet touched the ground and her eyes landed on a small piece of paper resting on the coffee table.

'_No need to come to work. You take care of yourself and prepare a nice meal for tonight.' _

Always trust Olivia to try to make her feel better. However it wasn't enough to distract her mind from her dream and yesterday night attack. She sighed and rested back on the couch. As she closed her eyes, little flashes were slowly coming back to her. But she didn't care. She would exchange all her memories for his life, without any hesitation. Tears were freely sliding down her cheeks. Her link with Brennan was slowly dying with him.

**XXX**

Olivia carefully chose a few lotuses, papyrus and some greenery. She quickly assembled them, creating a spectacular arrangement. But her mind wasn't on her work. The events of the night before still kept playing in her head. She had the nagging suspicion yesterday's attack had been directed at her. Her fingers worked quickly as she tied the flowers together. She had buried the memories of that night in the deeper recess of her mind. But after yesterday night, she couldn't ignore it.

_**XXX**_

_Ten years ago_

"You need to stay quiet while I'll scan you."

Olivia tried to smile at the woman who was taking care of her. But the pain in her left leg was making her dizzy and she had to restrain herself from screaming. Minutes were slowly passing by as the red scan went on her body again and again. The woman was watching her from time to time a sad smile on his lips. When the scan ended, a man with curly brown hair entered the lab. Gently he got closer to the young girl and injected some blue liquid in the IV in her left arm. The moment the liquid entered her system she felt sleep downing on her. She barely had the strength to hear him.

"Don't worry, Olivia. Everything will be fine when you wake up."

_**XXX**_

The sound of the doorbell startled her. Quickly the young molecular put the flowers back on the table and cleaned her hands on her apron. It wasn't like her to get lost in her memories. She shook her head smiling as she entered the small shop. Two men dressed in black coats were standing near the entrance. Upon seeing them, Olivia froze. One of them silently went to the door and turned the sign to indicate it was closed. The other man, the taller one took out some kind of gun and before the young woman had the time to turn around he fired.

Numbness shot through her whole body and she collapsed. She tried to hold on to a vase but it crashed, sending glass, water and roses on the ground. She saw the man coming her way, crushing the frail flowers under his shoes. The molecular tried to get up or scream but it was useless. And when he grabbed her, she was already asleep, unable to use her gift on her aggressor.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the end of another story... (well nearly the end!) It took me a little longer this time. Anyway, this is it...  
Thanks to Darkangel, Delauro, Empathducky, Gelf, Irismoon, Marie Crosby, Melody 568, Spikestorm, Whitemoonflower 8. You all know what your reviews mean to me...  
And you my dear Josh you know how I value the feedback. Jo you gave me inspiration with one song, thanks.  
Audrey you're my little sis. this one is especially for you

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Confusion.

Her senses told her something was off. But her brain could not clearly make out what the problem was. The mattress was cold and hard beneath her. The room was cold. She tried to get the covers, which had certainly slid down. But her hands refused to move. Something was tightly wrapped around her wrists cutting through her skin. Instantly her eyes shot open only to find herself blinded by an intense light.

Olivia struggled desperately against her metallic restraints. The rattling sound of the handcuffs was sickening. It made her want to scream.

The men.

They had entered her shop and shot her for a reason she had trouble understanding. The molecular closed her eyes, trying to repress the smoldering panic. She had to stay calm if she wanted to find a way out.

A door opened and she willed her heartbeat down. Sounds of footsteps echoed in the empty room. She guessed there were two people and they were getting closer. One of them checked the restraints on her feet causing her fear to skyrocket. But she remained still. She had to.

"When are they coming to pick her up?"

"Hopefully tonight. Give me the syringe. I don't want her to wake up and make a fuss."

The needle stung in her arm, freeing a strange warmth in her blood. Soon enough numbness overcame the young molecular and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**XXX**_

Emma absentmindedly ruffled through the fridge, trying to find something edible to eat. Yet she wasn't hungry. A painful knot had formed in her stomach the moment she had woken up and a weird sensation of fear mixed with anticipation hadn't left her. She mechanically picked up some fruit salad and settled at the table.

Memories of him were now becoming clearer, though she still had trouble connecting them to precise places or dates. Every memory was like a small treasure that had been stored in a little box, carefully wrapped in silk paper. Her dream had opened the lid and they were now flooding her mind. Their first meeting, the childhood memories shared on the beach near a bonfire, the first movie, their first snow fight, the first Christmas, the first moment she realized his feelings for her were slowly changing. Each piece held a part of her and she was discovering them with awe and dread. She knew what she would loose if Brennan died.

She looked down at her fruits and let the spoon fall in the bowl. Angrily, the psionic shoved it aside. Crying and lamenting in self-pity would lead her nowhere. She needed to find Brennan. She barely had the time to reach her bedroom to get ready when the doorbell rang. Tightening her robe around her, she wearily walked to the door. It couldn't be Olivia; she would have entered the place. Her mind focused on the people behind the door to make sure they were no threat. For some reason, she knew something bad was going to happen.

She wasn't prescient but her instincts had seldom been wrong.

_**XXX**_

Shalimar activated the stealth mode as soon as they reached the outskirts of town. It took them less than five minutes to reach the building where Olivia's flat was located. The feral went down the street to the historical center of the town, not noticing the people going to work hurriedly passing near her. She was nearly running, Jesse barely keeping up with her fast pace. Her mind was still locked on the events of the night. The fear of loosing him, just like they had lost Emma barely half a year ago, was overwhelming. It was something both of them refused to consider.

Reaching their destination, they stopped in front of a door and rang the bell each rehearsing what they would tell the young molecular.

Nothing had prepared them for such a shock.

The door cracked opened, revealing a lean figure wrapped in a silk robe. When their eyes met the face of the young woman standing in front of them, Jesse had to blink to be sure he wasn't dreaming. Shalimar reacted more quickly than him. She crossed the distance to her friend and wrapped her arms tightly around her body nearly crushing the other woman. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. But she didn't care. It was the only bright moment in this hellish day.

"Oh Emma! We thought you were dead!"

The feral patted her back, repeating over and over the same words as if they could help her realizing it wasn't one of those dreams. Jesse stood, shell-shocked, near the door, unable to move. Emma's eyes were glued on him. Surprise, fright, a tumult of emotions was going through her eyes. Her mouth opened a few times before closing again, soundlessly. Her arms hang limp at her sides. The psionic didn't know how to react. Those people knew her; there was no doubt about that. She could clearly see the pictures coming from their minds, but everything felt alien to her, they felt alien.

Shal relaxed her grip on her and came in the flat never leaving her the time to protest. Jesse followed her quickly, closing the door behind him. Their mission had been relegated in the background. He wanted explanations. The questions were out before he could control himself.

"Why did you leave us Emma? Was it so hard being a part of Mutant X? If you wanted to go underground we could have helped you. Why faking your death? We are your friends."

Disbelief, disappointment, resentment and betrayal. He felt betrayed, yet she didn't know why. Everything was mixed up in her head. Images of the explosion, her meeting with Olivia, her dreams about Brennan, the men attacking them yesterday night, all those moments swirled in her head making her nearly dizzy. She wanted to scream, to open the door to her memory but it was tightly locked.

"I don't remember you. My last memory or maybe I should say, my first, is an explosion. I know my name and who I am but I've lost one year of my life. So I don't know if I could answer your questions even if I wanted to."

Shalimar came to stand close to her friend.

"I'm Shalimar and this is Jesse. We met 18 months ago. You were chased by GSA agents. We helped you and now you live with us in a place called Sanctuary together with Adam, our spiritual father. We thought you died in that explosion. When we found your ring we were devastated. But we have found you. Now everything will be fine."

"You came for me?"

Suddenly recalling why they had come to that flat in the first place, her two friends locked eyes. Life was certainly breaking in unexpected ways.

"No. We came to help Olivia. She was attacked yesterday night."

Emma faltered a little and sat on the couch holding her head. She had been right. Something was going on.

"I was with her; we were coming back from the theater. They attacked us but we managed to escape. She went to work while I was still asleep. They'll come after her?"

It was more a statement than a question. And it held all her worry for her friend.

"We need to get her before them. Give me two minutes, I'll come with you. That's the least I can do" Sensing their objections she simply added that it wasn't something opened to discussion.

_**XXX**_

The three steps leading to the shop lacked their usual exposition of plants. In the widow, Emma spotted a few bouquets that should have been refreshed. And in between the different bunch of flowers there was a vase, lying on the ground, discarded. Her hands were shacking as she took her keys out. She couldn't help it. The weight of what Shalimar had told her barely minutes ago only added to her fright.

Inside there was no evident sign of struggle, except for the vase and the trampled flowers. Jesse hastily went in search for Olivia in the back of the shop. She knew it was useless. They wouldn't find here. It was already too late. Shalimar stayed with Emma as she began to clean the mess. The psionic kneeled down and picked up the vase.

On the ground, the red petals almost appeared like small blood pools. Shalimar watched them, paling under the memories it elicited. Brennan's prone form lying on the ground, steeping in his own blood; his life flowing through her fingers. She closed her eyes trying to repress the flow. But she wasn't quick enough. The solid reality, hid behind the dream, hit Emma like a ton of bricks. It wasn't something she could dismiss anymore. It was real to a sickening point.

"What happened to Brennan?"

"You remember him? How?"

"We have a connection." She didn't elaborate on the how and why. This was not something she wanted to share, especially with people she couldn't remember. Jesse came back a few seconds later, alone.

"They took her."

"Are you always stating the evidence? And what happened to Brennan?"

The two mutants watched Emma surprised. They couldn't remember her being so sarcastic. She had changed during that half year and it wasn't about her physical appearance.

"Brennan was stabbed. I found him in your old bedroom lying in his own blood."

Reflexively Emma touched her wounded arm. She refused to consider that it was her fault. The move caught the feral's attention. It was the same place he had been hurt. Could there connection be so strong that if one was wounded the other would also get wounded? It almost seemed unbelievable. But Adam had mentioned a psionic attack.

"We're loosing time, Shal."

The feral sighed before opening the line with Adam.

"Adam, they got Olivia before us."

There was a long pause at the other end. Silence engulfed them, full of expectation. It became a solid shadow none could ignore. And when his voice resounded through their comlink, they both knew what it was about.

"Come back to Sanctuary."

"Adam, we kinda found something or should I say someone unexpected at Olivia's flat." More silence. "Adam, Emma is alive."

She hastily cut the connection, afraid to have to answer his questions. There would be enough time for that when they would reach their home.

_**XXX**_

The Helix landed smoothly, without a sound. Inside, the small aircraft Jesse cut the engines and swirled his chair, facing Emma and Shalimar. The first surprise hadn't faded. He could see her; she was real. As real as the mission and Olivia's disappearance. The psionic seemed so lost, just like the first time they had brought her to Sanctuary.

But today everything was different; there was nothing but resignation in her behavior; she couldn't remember who they were. The only person she seemed to remember was Brennan. He watched her as Shalimar put a hand on her arm trying to gain her attention. But it was hopeless. Emma was looking through the Helix window, lost in her thoughts. The lab. She was looking in the lab direction as if she knew what was going on there.

"I need to see Brennan!"

Her voice was barely above a whisper. Yet it held a strength he had never thought she possessed.

Emma turned slightly to face them, dislodging the feral's hand. But she made no move to leave the enclosed space. It took him seconds to realize that she didn't know where he was. She might be able to sense him; but Sanctuary was alien to her. And it pained him to no end. Gently he got up and took her hand. Emma gratefully looked at him before taking his hand.

_**XXX**_

The door opened with a low swish, calling Adam back to reality. He still didn't know what to do about what Jesse had told him a few minutes ago. Less than twenty-four hours, that's all it had taken for his whole life, the life of his children, to crumble to the ground like a frail house of cards. When he turned around, he found himself in front of a person, he had thought was dead, someone he had mourned as if she had been his flesh and blood. And he had to restrain himself to take her in his arms and swirl her around the lab happily singing.

The psionic shyly stepped in the lab, amazed at the high tech material exposed in the small space. The place seemed familiar as if she had spent entire days here. In the middle of the room, a man wearing a grey lab coat was standing, his mouth slightly opened. She could sense his surprise, his fright, his joy to see her alive.

"Emma! We…"

Seeing the glint in her eyes, the words got stuck. Finding her could have been one of the happiest moments in his life. But he knew that look; he had seen it many times during his internship. A faraway look, eyes frantically scanning the place to find something familiar, something to anchor memories. The diagnosis was evident; she couldn't remember him or sanctuary. So he repressed the questions whirling in his head, knowing they would have time to talk later, and he smiled at her encouragingly, like he had done nearly two years ago. But her eyes kept searching the place; she let out a loud whimper when she spotted Brennan lying on one of the medical bed.

"What happened?"

Adam came to stand close to the elemental and adjusted the flow of the IV. He didn't know how to tell her.

"Extensive blood loss. He's not gonna make it."

An impassible mask fell on her. She knew that Brennan was dying. But it was another thing to hear someone else telling her so. The knot in her stomach tightened a little more, creating a wave of nausea. Quickly reaching inside his mind, she could feel him slipping further away from them. He had lost his will to live.

"Can you leave us alone for a few minutes?"

They watched her coming close the elemental. Her hand hovered centimeters above his arm but she didn't touch him. Adam silently nodded at his two teammates and the three left the lab.

She took a stool, sitting close to the bed. He was so pale, so still. Her fingers intertwined with his, trying to find some kind of reassurance in that simple touch. Her other hand touched his cheek lightly.

Nothing.

His mind was blank. There were no emotions, no trace of his love for her, nothing. Her heart constricted at the thought it might be to late.

Outside, they stood near the glass door, watching the couple. They were still too dazed to realize the full extent of what had happened. Silence extended around them until Adam finally managed to get a grip on a rational thought.

"Did you remark something unusual in the shop that could lead us to where they took Olivia?"

Two pairs of eyes landed on him, surprised and somehow betrayed. For them the life of their friends was far more important than a mission.

"No the place was clean. You don't want to know what happened to Emma?"

"Shal, she is shocked. She probably won't be able to help us."

"I know. And I think that Brennan's wound happened because of her connection with him. When I told her about him she touched her arm at the exact same place were he was wounded. "

Adam leaned on the nearby wall rubbing the bridge of his nose. An unusual gesture for a man always so in control. This would make sense. But it still didn't explain the connection with Olivia. The whole situation was a mess. And it would not get better. He had to make decisions and quickly.

"Let's give her a few minutes with Brennan. Then Shal, you bring her to the computer area. We might need her help to find Olivia. Jesse, you come with me. We need to locate my contact. After that, you'll go and get Olivia back."

The two men left her outside the lab. The feral turned around, gazing through the lab window. Emma was holding Brennan's hand, pressing it to her heart. Her other hand was carefully moving strands of hair, lovingly brushing his skin. And despite the windows, she could hear her words. It tore her heart to pieces to think about the irony of the situation.

After a few minutes, she managed to drag Emma away from Brennan and lead her in the computer area. The two men were already working trying to find Adam's contact. So far it hadn't been successful. Shalimar settled Emma in one of the chairs before coming to stand behind Jesse. The molecular turned around, smiling sadly at his friend. It was time for Adam to answer some questions.

"Who is Olivia? And why is it so important to get her back?"

Hearing Jesse's question his hands stilled on the keypad. The moment he had feared for years had come. He was not sure they would accept the truth. They knew that their mutations weren't stable. What they didn't know was the extent of the instability. If Olivia died, they would all die; it would just be a matter of time. But he couldn't tell them the truth like that.

"Olivia was the first mutant I could stabilize. If they get her and find the part of the strand I used they might be able to transform normal human beings into mutants quite easily."

Emma shuddered. This was worst than what she had expected. She refused to consider what could happen to the only person who had helped her, who had been there for her.

"And how do we locate her? She has no transmitter."

Adam turned to face Emma. He had his usual guilty look when he needed something life-threatening from one of them. She instantly understood. Without her they could not locate Olivia, she was their only link with the molecular. But if she broke her connection with Brennan, there was a chance she might loose him. His mind was still lost and he was barely holding onto life. Of course none of them knew that they were giving her a choice.

One life for thousands of others.

It was a fair bargain. All she would have to do would be cutting the link between them. It was easy, it was tearing her apart, it was crushing her heart.

"I… give me a few minutes."

She smiled sadly at the three people standing in front of her. They would respect her decision even if it meant sacrificing thousands of mutants. As quietly as possible she got up heading in the lab direction. She resumed her position near Brennan, taking back his hand in hers.

A choice.

She breathed deeply before closing her eyes. She didn't want to give up on them. After all those months she had finally found the missing part of her heart only to have it torn away from her. It was unfair.

Life was unfair. It appeared like she had the choice. But everything had been already decided for her. It made her want to scream. The young woman breathed deeply, repressing a tear. If she worked fast enough, the loss of their connection would last seconds.

Still it would be too long. The elemental wouldn't survive.

"I'm sorry Brennan. I wish there was another way."

_**XXX**_

Shalimar checked the coordinates a second time before landing. Emma had been able to give them an approximate location and after several minutes of search Jesse had found a location matching Emma's description. So they were in the outskirts of town in an industrial part. Shalimar and Jesse carefully checked the surroundings, before exiting the Helix. The area was deserted. All around the place there were no trees, no place to hide their progression.

They would have to move quickly.

"Adam can you direct us once we're in the building?"

"Sure."

Jesse nodded at Shal and the two started to run toward the building. Soon they reached a side entrance. After checking with Adam if there was someone on the other side of the wall, Jesse phased it letting the two in the building.

"Shal, Jesse, the thermal scan indicated that there are five people in the building. One is alone in the basement; it's probably Olivia. Two are patrolling in an alley on your left. Another one is on the upper level and the last is coming your way."

The two friends looked at each other. It was easy. They had gone on that kind of mission at least thousands of times. The two mutants knew the drill perfectly.

The kidnapper didn't have the time to form a coherent thought before he hit the ground. Shalimar rushed upstairs to take care of the other man. Adrenaline was now pumping through her body, distracting her from what was awaiting her at home. An alignment of doors welcomed her; but no trace of the man supposed to be there.

Instantly all her senses went on feral mode; taking a deep breath, she willed her heartbeat down to focus on the sounds and smells surrounding her. She took a few steps in the alley. That's when she heard him, a low breathing behind her, muffled sounds of steps, another heartbeat madly drumming. She took another step, readying to turn around and lunge at the man when a low voice cut her move short.

"I wouldn't do that Miss. My gun is aimed at your head."

Gently she lifted her arms in the air, bidding her time. The man sounded too formal to be one of the kidnappers. Slowly she turned around to come face to face with a man dressed in a business suit. Inwardly she cursed. Having the FBI snooping around was a problem they didn't need.

"You should head back home now Miss, before I decide to arrest you."

The feral couldn't help but smirk before lunging at the man. Despite her amazing speed, the agent countered her move pinning her against a nearby wall, her hands held tightly in one of his. His speed was not human.

"Who are you?"

For the first time she saw him smiling and she couldn't help but smile back. This man had something that she definitely liked. He wasn't afraid of her.

"Special agent Patrick Hayes, FBI."

His grip on her wrists loosened, giving her enough space to move a little. Now was her chance.

"Shalimar and you better get out of here before I decide to knock you out."

Her eyes flashed yellow. But she didn't have the time to move; his grip became too strong, his body pressed her further in the wall. He was clearly amused by her reactions and desperate struggle.

"Listen Shalimar, you're here to get your friend back and I'm here to arrest the three kidnappers. There's not point loosing time fighting. And yes I'm a telepath."

He released her quickly and started getting down the stairs. She stood there watching him for a few seconds before rushing after him.

_**XXX**_

Jesse made his way down the ill lit alley, checking every now and then the position of the two men with Adam. His progression was quick but it only managed to increase his worry. He reached the basement and proceeded to check the different rooms. Soon enough, he found himself in a barren room with a metallic table in the middle. The prone form of Olivia was lying there, motionless.

The molecular kept watching for any signs of the kidnappers while carefully phasing the restraints of the young woman. She stirred lightly, protesting a little. Jesse took her in his arms and made her take a few steps around the table, hoping it could wake her up. Her steps were hesitant, and she was fighting his grip.

After a few minutes, he made her sit on the table. She could barely keep her eyes opened and she was stammering, fighting with herself to find words.

"Don't try to talk, Olivia. I'm Jesse, and I'm here to help you."

He barely had the time to help her getting up when the door opened letting the two kidnappers in. One of them drew a gun out of his jacket and fired at Jesse. He massed, taking the young woman in his arms to protect her. A few seconds later, they heard a fight erupting behind them. And when Jesse finally turned around the aggressors were handcuffed together on the ground.

A huge guy was standing close to Shalimar, visibly very proud of himself. However a low whimper called his attention back to Olivia. The molecular was holding her head obviously in pain.

"Shalimar, we need to get back quickly."

The feral watched him and nodded.

"You go ahead. I still have to take of a few detail."

Jesse cradled the young woman in his arms and made his way out of the small room. There would be enough time for explanations later.

"Thanks for the help."

Shalimar smiled at Patrick lightly. The first sirens could be heard in a distance. Jesse was already in the plane waiting for her. There was no point staying her. Yet her feet seemed rooted to the ground. She wanted to say something, anything. But her mind had gone blank. And the man facing her wasn't doing a better job.

"Jesse… is waiting for me"

The man looked at his feet, suddenly finding his shoelaces very interesting.

"Yeah and they'll be there in a few minutes."

Before loosing his nerves, he took a card out of his pocket and handed it to her, nearly shyly. The feral took the card happy to know where she could contact him. She took a few steps backward, still facing him. Her smile didn't fade and when she left the basement, he was still grinning.

However her smile faltered when she reached the Helix.

They had come full circle. Six months ago, they had lost Emma. Now they were loosing Brennan and there wouldn't be any turning back.


	6. One year later

**One year later…**

"Come on, Jesse! We're going to be late…"

The molecular sighed, desperately working on his bow tie. He was about to give up when the door opened, letting in Olivia. His breath got caught as she came his way, slightly shaking her head and a bright smile gracing her lips. She was perfect in that cream colored dress. Everything about her was perfect, even the little scar marring her cheek. She had nearly died that day. A bullet had ricocheted on his massed body, grazing her cheek. A few centimeters below and she would have died. Without her, his life wouldn't have the same glow, the same happiness. His hand lovingly caressed the uneven skin, while she knotted the bow tie.

"Jesse!"

He innocently smiled at her. He knew what her slightly annoyed expression meant. But he didn't care; today was special. His other hand came to rest on her hip and his smile further widened. Olivia sighed again; he was doing it on purpose.

"Don't start now, Jesse. You don't want to be late to the wedding, do you?"

_**XXX**_

Emma locked eyes with the man waiting for her and couldn't help but smile as she went down the alley. She was floating on a cloud of happiness, her feet barely touching the ground. Parts of the feeling were not hers. Every person in the church was radiating happiness. Today was special and she felt blessed to be part of it, after all the bad times they had gone through.

The psionic came to stand at the right of the priest, close to Olivia, and turned to face the other end of the alley. As the music started, Shalimar appeared holding Adam's arm. The feral was glowing. They slowly walked down the alley, but Emma wasn't watching them. Her eyes were glued on Brennan. They had come a long way. She had nearly lost him that day. And his recovery had been long, painful. Many times she had thought she would loose him again. Not because of an accident or a mission. No! Their pride had come in the way, threatening the only thing they had fought for nearly to death, their love.

_**XXX**_

"Dance with me."

The whispered ordered sang to her heart like the softest melody. She sighed happily and looked up. He had shed his vest on a chair nearby and was standing in front of her like he had so many times before the past year. With a smile on his lips and his love for her written on his face. Taking his hand, she thanked the gods above for that second chance.

As the first notes started, he wrapped his arms around her and they began to sway gently with the other couples. His lips softly brushed her cheek. And that simple innocent kiss strengthened her decision, her belief in them. As he gently released his grip on her, they locked eyes.

"I have something to tell you."

The elemental looked at her and smiled. Somehow he knew that it wasn't unhappy news. So he just waited for Emma to speak. But instead she kept on smiling at him.

"Emma!"

"You are my answer, and our love is my truth."

The elemental closed his eyes, biting on his lower lip. It took all his will to screen his thoughts from her. Her words were the most beautiful he had ever heard. It made him want to ask her right now what he had been dying to ask for months now.

A little commotion erupted and Olivia came to stand near them.

"Sorry to interrupt you but Shal and Patrick are leaving. You don't want to miss Shalimar throwing the bouquet?"

Emma frowned lightly, trying to understand the enigmatic expression gracing her friend's lips. What was she trying to say?

"Come on Emma!"

The molecular dragged her to the entrance where everyone was waiting for the newly weds to come. The couple appeared seconds later, their smile even brighter than during the ceremony. When Emma caught Shalimar's bouquet and caught Brennan staring at her, she knew. This was just the beginning of their journey through life.

**The end!**


End file.
